


The Answer

by 2park99love



Series: Seize the Day [2]
Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, R18, 有详细描写, 请自我把控, 车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2park99love/pseuds/2park99love
Summary: 期待是场赌博动心的人先出局没有什么回到过去伤人同时也会伤自己chapter 4.5





	The Answer

回去的路走得不紧不慢，脚步声落在石板地上，响彻整条寂寥的小巷。

朴佑镇引着他向前走，多出半身的距离，一语不发。

空气稀薄的快要吞噬朴志训的精神，他小心合着步子，偷偷去看对方偶尔露出的侧颜。

一进门，手里就空了。

朴佑镇磕掉鞋直接走进里屋，留朴志训独自在玄关慢慢找更换的拖鞋。

“ 过来把蜂蜜水喝了。 ”

刚进客厅，朴志训就被声音叫去。朴佑镇摆了杯温水放到餐桌，回头给自己准备热茶。

甘甜润过嗓子也暖了胃，连同眼前所有事物都感觉染上光晕，显得极其暧昧。

朴志训觉得醉意到现在才开始发作。

脑子里反反复复重现朴佑镇的姿态。

谈笑时的样子，工作时的样子，做爱时的样子 ……

那双如潭水般深邃的眼睛里究竟有没有自己。

“ 我去洗澡 ……” 

他猛地站起来，不等对方回应，迅速躲进洗手间。

出来时，门口放着干净的浴巾和新内裤。朴志训拿起浴巾擦干身体，裹住下半身去橱柜里翻找。

朴佑镇正在使用卧室外的淋浴室，他把脏衣物通通丢进洗衣机，换上对方的睡衣，爬进毯子里躺好。

“ 睡了吗？ ”

绒毯被掀起一角，露出朴佑镇顶着毛巾湿漉漉的脑袋。对方错愕地睁圆双眼，视线下移，再下移 ……

“…… 我的？ ”

“ 嗯，我的上次拿回去了 ……”

一个显而易见的谎言。

就好像曾经反感借床伴睡衣的朴志训全是一场笑话。

朴佑镇俯身咬住他的双唇，气息里混有些许烟草味，是很长一段时间没有尝过的苦涩。

“ 我去拿东西 ……”

朴志训勾紧对方脖子不让动弹，抓起朴佑镇的手顺自己背后往下摸，碰到里面湿漉漉的一片。

“ 别戴了 …… 今天不想用 ……”

他撩开毯子，转过去趴到枕头上，高高抬起裸露的下身。 朴佑镇宽松的睡衣从胯部滑落胸前，露出白皙柔软的身体。

床边的人近乎绝望地用力呼吸，他扯掉围在腰间的浴巾，爬上床将早已饱满的分身抵在黏滑的穴口。

“ 你让我死么 ……”  朴佑镇贴着后背啃咬他的耳廓，后庭被硬物猛地撑满，差点要了朴志训的命。

“ 什么时候准备的 …”

“ 洗澡吗 …”

“ 该不会想很久了吧 …”

朴佑镇不由他回应，一下一下开始用力抽动，粗大的阴茎持续膨胀，朴志训吃痛，呻吟不断，引得对方下手的速度越来越快。

“ 舒服吗志训 ……”  他突然被拽起上身，性器冲撞到更里面的甬道，害他一阵紧缩， “ 呃 … 故意穿成这样，我可不管了 ……”

肩头传来火辣辣的疼痛，乳尖同时被拉扯揉弄，像电流般引起强烈的快感。 朴志训低声喘息，握紧对方的前臂，把双腿距离撑大。

朴佑镇的分身肆无忌惮地在他体内搅动，交合声不绝于耳，将欲望越烧越旺。

几轮进攻让朴志训的阴茎坚挺地立在空中，朴佑镇松开他，手掌攀上丰腴的双臀固定好姿势，硬物裹在里面稍作停留后便朝着某个敏感地带使劲撞击。

“ 啊 …… 佑镇 …… 唔 …… 嗯啊 …… 啊啊 …… 啊啊 ……” 

男人的力气迎合着他的叫声逐渐加重，朴志训被这股劲顶得快丧失意识，红肿的阴茎头部摩擦床单溢出大量液体，他伸手想碰，被无情地拿掉。

体内一刹那空落落的，待眼前视野翻了个个，又被温热填得满满当当。

朴佑镇在他脸上来回擦拭，额头轻轻靠过来，几乎能看到眼睛里泛着波光。

“ 快到了吗 ……”

他无声地点头，分不清脸上潮湿的感觉究竟是眼泪还是汗渍。

“ 我也是 ……”

男人沙哑的声音消失在他嘴边，舌尖舔过干裂的唇纹，轻柔地敲开齿贝，没进嘴心。肉壁的紧缚感随之减弱，朴佑镇插得很深，然而粗糙的抽动转为一种慵懒的挑逗，令人难以承受。

不该是这样的 ……

为什么是你 ……

进出的速度频频加快，朴志训疯狂回应他的爱抚，快要被对方炙热的体温融化。

徘徊腹部的躁动于一瞬冲出顶端，体内紧接着涌入大量浓稠的白液。

朴佑镇毫无保留地坠落下来，呼吸声与心跳共鸣，成为彼时最动听的告白。


End file.
